


Even Ground

by HauntRavensong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bombs, Demons, Gen, Hybrids, Secret Identity, Secrets, Skinwalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: It's time that you repay a favor you owe to Castiel and the Winchesters after finding out that he is being held captive by Asmodeus. Although you decide to have a bit of fighting fun and now he learns something about you that changes everything he thought he knew.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural) & You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Even Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I based reader off of an OC that is a hybrid, but this is you centric :3 Hope you guys enjoy this one!
> 
> (Feet are based off of the Odogaron in Monster Hunter World, just so you know 😅)

It had been a long time since you had gotten paid for any of your work and this demon, Prince of Hell's Asmodeus, has been more than generous. You didn't even want that much since you were sure that he would kill you once he was done, but he has remained true to his word.

So far anyways.

Demons have always made you nervous since you're a hybrid with a demon father and skinwalker mother. You made sure to be careful as to not use any of your demonic power or shift around them so you wouldn't be discovered.

"Here you are," the Prince put a suitcase down on a table and lifted the lid to show... too much cash, in your opinion. "As agreed, kid. You did an excellent job in keeping the relic safe."

"I like to keep my clients happy." Is your reply. You automatically noticed a change in the demon's scent. He smells like angel grace, a familiar angel, and a not so familiar angel like scent. 

Since you were saved by the Winchesters and Castiel some years back, you knew what angel grace smells like. You long suspected that the reason you can smell it is because of your demonic nature, which is all the more reason to not reveal what you are. Although if he has Castiel locked up, then that's not a good sign.

"And happy you made me." Asmodeus said, "Now, if you don't mind, I got plans to make. You know the way out."

With that, you gave a two fingered salute, gathered your pay, and went on your merry way. Or so the Prince and his demons think.

After hiding your money and gathering a few other items, you began to track Castiel's grace scent. Tracking grace is often more difficult since an angel can be anywhere in the world, or in Heaven, however with your demonic capabilities, you can at least get a general read of the area he would be in.

Now all you needed was a map to make the search go easier. The last thing you need is for demons to suddenly feel your powers. Or other angels... or anything else really.

If you help Castiel in a jam, this could get your debt to the Winchesters paid off.

It took the span of all night and part of the next day to figure out where Castiel was after careful prodding with the mental link of demons. One thing about them is that they love to brag, and one was bragging so loud that no one would've noticed your mental prodding but better safe than sorry.

* * *

"Jeez, why'd they pick such a run down house?" You muttered when you finally saw it.

Even out here you can smell the grace from Castiel and another angel nearby, and a lot of demons. Well at least you'll finally get some exercise, but you want to fight as a last resort.

You know how to sneak past demons, even with your duffel. Getting inside isn't the problem in the slightest, it's getting out and unseen that will be a pain.

The inside of this house reminds you more of Hell given the concrete look to the walls. The grace and base scent of Castiel is stronger here, and so is the pungent smell of demons. Even just seeing the amount of guards from your little corner a bit further in, you knew that you wouldn't be able to avoid a fight.

Despite kind of wanting to avoid a fight, you actually badly wanted to at the same time. This might be one of the only times you get to let loose, especially in your dog form.

Unlike werewolves or other skin walkers, your dog form isn't a separate entity with its own wants or needs. It's just an extension of you and have complete control. And besides, it's been a long time since you got to sink your teeth in another demon's soul.

For now though, you stay in your human form and step out with an angel blade in your back pocket but hidden. One demon spotted you and recognized you.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, other demons were now joining him. "Asmodeus sent you on some fetch job, right?"

"Yes," then you offered a coy grin as you looked to the other demons, who looked annoyed to see you.

"Then why are you here?" A different demon spat, "And how the fuck did you find this place?"

You put the duffel down and got out a couple of swords that you held on to since you were a kid. Swords that your mother said that your father not only made, but also very capable of killing most of the creatures that reside in Hell. 

"Well, your security is so shit that even an amateur hunter can find it by smelling you guys, and there's the fact that you guys have an angel prisoner that I owe a favor to." With the blades in hands, you gave them a twirl and popped stiff muscles in your neck, "What better way to repay that favor than to set them free of lowly scumbags like you?"

The demons only laughed at you with cocky grins, "We'll have fun breaking you, kid."

At this moment you let your eyes shift. Unlike demons, only the sclera of your eyes are black while your irises become white. You also allow the canines of your teeth to elongate as you show them off to the now stunned demons.

Since this place is warded against angels, you knew that you wouldn't have a problem with them finding you at least.

"And I'll enjoy ripping you all the shreds."

* * *

Castiel and Lucifer's heads shot up at the sudden surge of power in the place. Then sounds of screams and general fighting could be heard all the way to their cells.

"A friend of yours?" Lucifer asked in a mocking tone. "Those Losechesters finally got smarts and are rescuing you?"

"No," Castiel replied to him. "None of them have power like this. It's too demonic so I assume that whichever demon it is, is here for you."

Lucifer was about to retort, but the demon that had been harassing the both of them suddenly ran down and skidded to a stop. He looked like he actually saw something frightening.

"Aww, it looks like someone wet himself!" The archangel still mocked, "What's wrong, some other demon too your virginity?"

"Shut up!" The demon responded in a desperate whisper.

Even though the demon tried being quiet, he couldn't even begin to hope that you decided to leave. 

At the wall beside him, where Castiel and Lucifer could see, the wall blackened and slowly began to drip like water. When the demon finally turned to it, a large skull of a wolf with beady white eyes was looking back at him with an open mouth full of needle-like teeth.

The skull surged forward and pounced on the demon, those teeth sinking into the base of his neck. Then the thing yanked its head up with something black and smoke looking clutched in the mouth. The mouth opened slightly and then bit down, crushing the soul of the demon before swallowing.

The angels stared in awe and terror at the thing. It had the body and skull of a canine, but it's fur is short to the point that it's practically velvet and being jet black. The skull of it is a canine as well but the mouth has teeth that look like large needles with huge canine teeth, and at the top of the head has two forward curled horns that looked like a spine and are made to gore something. The tail is sort of like the horns with the aspect of looking like a spine, but each vertebra segment is flattened and looks as if it could cut.

The feet of this creature are the most unusual and maybe the deadliest thing on it. The paws are huge with long and powerful claws, however it has a second set of claws that are down and fill the spaces between the toes. They seem to be retractable since the creature lifted those sets of claws, and Castiel could see that they're serrated to cause massive bleeding.

"Is... this your dog, Castiel?"

The dog growled at Lucifer but then approached Castile's cell. It tilted its head as if to examine the bars and used the tail to touch it. Wards glowed on the bars and shocked the dog. It yelped and jumped back. Then it huffed and bolted away from the room.

"Well... so much for that rescue." Lucifer huffed.

"Do you know what that creature is?" 

"Nope," he replied to Castiel. "My first time ever seeing anything like that, but the power from it is demonic."

Something was being dragged into the room. The dog returned and was dragging a duffel bag. When the dog let go of it, its body began to violently convulse, bones shifting and disappearing until a human was standing in front of them. Somehow they were able to have clothes on so that's a plus.

While Lucifer gaped at the person, Castiel's widened with recognition. When your eyes met his, you waved, "Oh hi there, Castiel. Been a long time, hasn't it?"

"You..." he was in utter shock at this reveal.

While he tried to find words, you kneeled and dig through your bloodied duffel until you found the charges in there.

"What are you?" Lucifer asked, "You're not any demon I created, and aren't a hellhound yet your power is demonic."

"No shit, Sherlock." You rolled your eyes at him, not caring that he's an archangel, "It isn't your business to know. Anyways, I heard that Asmodeus had you locked up so I decided to help out. These will blow the locks off the door, but do you want me to let him out?"

You jabbed your thumb in Lucifer's direction, earning a scoff from him. Castiel thought about it for a moment before nodding. You only nodded back and pressed the sides of the charges and placed one on both locks.

"Might wanna stand back, boys." Is all you said before grabbing your duffel and dashing away. The two angels ran to the backs of their cells and the charges exploded.

Thankfully they did their job without leveling the place. They then went to where you were at the hall entrance. 

"Just so we're clear, Feathers," you told Castiel. "This makes us even now."

"Are you coming with us?" He asked, mainly out of curiosity because he definitely wants to know what exactly you are.

You snorted and answered bluntly, "Fuck no. I got enough problems as it is, and I really don't need Asmo-douche to know that I was involved with this." You began to walk to the middle of the room until you remembered something and turned to Castiel and Lucifer.

"Oh, before I forget. Asmo-douche's power isn't his. I don't know how but he's using angel grace to beef up his abilities, and it's likely whichever angel it is that he suddenly has shapeshifting powers."

Before either of them could say anything, you teleported away and into your apartment all the way in Romania. Now you can actually relax for a long while and avoid any unwanted attention.

With a smile you sat down and turned on the tv. "Oooo, my show's on."


End file.
